tpth7fandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Illness
Blue Illness is a song by TP-TH-7 that fits best under Move It series. Song Interview Tsukiko Uchida I thought it might be 108 or 106 BPM, but 100 looks much easier for me. Even though Fascination ~eternal love mix~, my favorite song starts by running 100 BPM. I come up with the title, Blue Illness. If it was 200 BPM, it would have ended up being on Speedy series, but 400 BPM makes it a Boss Rush series. What I have heard about the Moment Spirit fan, is he turns blue, but sometimes he gets sick at some point. Tomiko Kai Tsukiko Uchida comes up with this title, and she was right about that. 200 to 400 is impossible to put for this 100-BPM song. Although, it was alright for now on, but it is now better off. Yuri Moto I must need some people to understand the fact about Tsukiko Uchida, over where she always gets the titles from. Gallery Blue Illness.png|Banner Blue Illness-bg.png|Background Blue Illness BEMANI Artist Connection.png|BEMANI Artist Connections Trivia * There are BEMANI artists in graphics of Blue Illness. Over the background, Akira Yamaoka and Tomosuke Funaki are looking at the window, and inside you see Takayuki Ishikawa (reaction he did on 1K7), Shoichiro Hirata (hands on hips), Ryutaro Nakahara (surprised), Osamu Migitera (blank stare), Kosuke Saito (on floor), and Yasuhiro Taguchi (laying on floor). To both jacket and background, there's Yuichi Asami, Sota Fujimori, and Naoki Maeda, with all three of them being blue with the same symptoms they had on World Is SICK (The Moment Spirit Remix). ** Also, every Yuichi's effects are always blue, including what shirt he wore on Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~. *** Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~'s CHALLENGE chart also has the same amount of jumps and freeze arrows as Blue Illness' CHALLENGE chart. ** Naoki has a book with him, but it is blue instead of red, because he's touching it. ** This is another song when Yuichi is fully blue, within Blue (In One's Life Mix) and HYPE 46853. * Blue Illness is one of the Move It series songs by TP-TH-7 that is 100 BPM, which is half of 15-2.200-1~6ELECTRIK-87, Stress, Through the Fire and Flames (DragonForce Remix), Fascination In The Sky, Whole Awakening ~Clock Ticking remix~, and Creature of the Night. And it shares BPM with MAKE IT UP 100, Whole Awakening ~MOVE IT mix~ and All It Matters, Makes It Worth. ** It is one of them with the lowest point of The Teenage Inspection Squad Theme, Blast of the Winged Demons ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, Until Stars Rise, MAKE IT UP 2MB, and LEGEND (Electric Mix), highest point of Milton and Osakyo, any point of ROUGHUE 800, Whole Awakening ~Berserk Button mix~, World Is SICK (The Moment Spirit Remix) and Turning Fish ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, highest point of the half of Flying Witch, quarter of LEGEND, quarter of the highest point of Whole Awakening and LEGEND (Rage Mix), and the double of CALM (for comfort). * Blue Illness's CHALLENGE chart shows jumps on 1/16 notes. Category:TP-TH-7 Songs Category:Move It series Category:Beginner Level 3 Category:Light Level 4 Category:Difficult Level 6 Category:Expert Level 11 Category:Challenge Level 14 Category:Songs with Yuichi Asami Category:Songs with Sota Fujimori Category:Songs with Naoki Maeda Category:Songs with Tomosuke Funaki Category:Songs with Shoichiro Hirata Category:Songs with Takayuki Ishikawa Category:Songs with Osamu Migitera Category:Songs with Ryutaro Nakahara Category:Songs with Kosuke Saito Category:Songs with Yasuhiro Taguchi Category:Songs with Akira Yamaoka Category:3 Flats Category:1 Sharp Category:Songs with Faultflex remixes Category:100 BPM